Sentimientos
by makonhi potoya
Summary: UNA NOCHE MAS EN VELA, SOLO PENSANDO EN ÉL, ¿PERO QUE PASA, CUANDO SE DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR LO QUE SIENTES?, TE ATREVES O DEJAS PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TU VIDA...


**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Sentimientos°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Hecho x Pitapotoya y Rei Kon Koneko **

**Este pequeño fic nace de un pequeño juego de rol en un día de completo aburrimiento…………XD**

**Pitapotoya como Kai Hiwatari**

**Rei Kon Koneko como Rei Kon o_Ou**

**Pov kai!**

**Aun no se xq no puedo dormir, tal vez sea su presencia, la que no me deja hacerlo pero es inevitable no lo digo x q siempre compartamos cuarto en los torneos sino xq desde hace tiempo me di cuenta q rei no me es indiferente**

**.-----fin pov kai----------**

----------pov Rei-----------

No puedo conciliar el sueño es raro pero creo saber la razón y es que mi capitán de equipo está prácticamente a mis espaldas me siento algo nervioso pues desde hace un tiempo descubrí lo que sentía por mi capitán.

------fin pov Rei--------

**Pov kai**

**Lo noto algo inquieto cosa rara en el que es tan sereno parece preocupado por algo como desearía tenerlo entre mis brazos y arrullarlo para que pueda conciliar el sueño, como desearía que correspondiera lo que siento, y a la vez que descubriera que él ha sido la única persona que ha traspasado la barrera de hielo que cree con tanto ímpetu**

**-----------fin pov kai------------**

----pov Rei-------

Es imposible no puedo dormir me levanto lo suficiente para sentarme a la orilla de la cama dirijo mi mirada a mi capitán que permanece con los ojos cerrados sin duda kai muestra una cara de total paz cuando duerme apuesto que si se lo dijera terminaría molestándose conmigo sonrió ante tal pensamiento mientras con sigilo me acerco a la puerta de la habitación eh escuchado que un buen vaso de leche ayuda para dormir y pienso ponerlo a prueba

------fin pov Rei-------

**Pov kai**

**Abro mis ojos con sigilo oigo como la puerta se cierra tal vez Rei no puede dormir me levanto de mi cama con el propósito de hacerle compañía al "gatito", mi gatito Rei**

**-------fin pov kai--------**

------pov Rei---------

Por fin llegue a la cocina y lo mejor de todo es que parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí no quisiera despertar a los demás y gracias a mi habilidad para ver a través de la oscuridad no eh tenido que prender ninguna luz se que Takao no se despertaría ni aunque callera una bomba y maxie pues el después de todo un día de diversión no será fácil de despertar sin embargo kai si que tiene el sueño ligero tomo una jarra de lecha y lo vierto en un vaso eh escuchado un sonido afuera me pregunto quién será?, será mejor esconderme tras la puerta

--------fin pov Rei--------

**- auch demonios-exclamo kai al golpearse con una silla ****-****¿donde demonios esta el apagador?**

**Pov kai**

**Seguro mi gatito ya descubrió que me levanté, maldita silla delatadora¬¬**

**-------fin pov kai--------**

--------pov Rei----------

Escucho unas maldiciones fuera de la cocina, no cabe duda que debe ser mi capitán, acaso lo desperté?

Me asomo por la puerta para darme cuenta que efectivamente es el

-------------fin pov Rei---------

-kai que haces aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendido el neko

**-auch mi pie-exclama kai sobándose su pie izquierdo**

**-Rei, ¿qué haces despierto? **

- amm pues, no podía dormir así que vine por un vaso de leche - y tu porque estas despierto kai?? -acaso te desperté?

**-mmm, tampoco podía dormir neko- oh por dios lo eh llamado neko!**

- neko??

---------pov Rei-------

Kai me ha llamado neko??? Bueno no es raro que me digan así, después de todo el que comenzó a llamarme así fue Bryan para molestarme pero ahora que lo escucho de los labios de kai, oh no!!! Me estoy sonrojando, me doy rápidamente la vuelta para que mi capitán no se dé cuenta

----------- fin pov Rei-------------

- etto, kai quieres un vaso de leche???- susurro el chino aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el bicolor lo escuchara

**-si me gustaría kot, ¿te puedo llamar kot Rei? -pregunto sonrojándose kai**

--------pov Rei------------

Me volteo para encarar a kai y puedo ver que esta levemente sonrojado bajo mi mirada al piso, porque siento mi corazón latir tan rápido, tan solo quiere decirme de una forma cariñosa esto no tiene sentido ya estoy desvariando, oh no aun me sigue mirando, es cierto aun no le doy una respuesta!!!!

-----fin pov Rei----------

-claro kai – respondió Rei regalándole una sonrisa para después servirle un vaso de leche y dárselo

**Pov Kai**

**Me quedo parado como estúpido solo estiro mi mano para tomar el vaso de leche q mi kot me da, pero el rose de su suave mano sobre la mía me saca de mi ensoñación noto que esta sonrojado tiene en su cara un expresión tan tierna, sus labios rosados están entreabiertos y curveados en una tímida sonrisa no se qué hacer, esa boca me llama para ser besada, así que me acerco con cuidado, tengo que hacerlo, ohh Kami-sama dame el valor, solo estoy aun paso de demostrarle a Rei que me gusta, ¡ que lo amo ¡**

**----------fin pov kai---------- **

Pov Rei---------

Siento como kai empieza a acercarse a mi dios no puedo despegar mi mirada de sus bellos ojos rubí, puedo prácticamente sentir su aliento, su respiración muy cerca de mi sin darme cuenta empiezo a cerrar los ojos y me empiezo a acercar a kai un beso... es lo único que pido en este momento

-----fin pov Rei----------

**-----------Pov Kai-----**

**Esto no puede estar pasando**, **Rei cerró sus bellos ojos**, **¿será que tan bien desea un beso?**,** dejo de pensar en estupideces** **y tomo su hermoso rostro entre mis manos** **y por fin siento que puedo tocar el cielo** **empiezo a besarlo con un simple rose** **de labios****,** **pero pronto** **me pregunto**, **¿a que sabrá toda su boca?****,** **así q empiezo a jugar con mi lengua** **y empiezo a degustar** **su labio inferior** **diosssssss sabe a vainilla, su sabor es tan adictivo****,** **pronto mi lengua ya no solo juega con su labio inferior** **sino también con el de arriba**

**Rei trata de corresponder mis caricias por igual, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos como tratando d profundizar y hacer más largo este mágico momento y pronto abre su dulce boca como invitándome a probar su lengua **

**--------------fin pov Kai-------**

------Pov Rei------

Kai me está besando!!! Por Kami mi sueño se hizo realidad, pero quiero ir más lejos con kai así que abro mis labios invitándolo a profundizar el beso, no tengo que esperar mucho pues mi fénix acepta tal invitación, mis manos no pueden estar tranquilas y empiezo a tocar su pecho bajo el polo de dormir siento como mi fénix ahoga un gemido en nuestras bocas y eso me hace sonreír mentalmente pero la necesidad de oxigeno nos obliga a separarnos, no quiero hacerlo pero poco a poco me alejo de su boca para tomar bocanadas de aire.

Abro lo ojos para ver lo hermosamente sonrojado que se encuentra mi capitán de equipo y le sonrió

**-te amo-mi boca suelta lo que tanto tiempo eh estado ocultando, espero su respuesta pero en vez de eso rei me une nuestro labios y me abraza como si se le fuera la vida en ello y pronuncia las palabras más bellas que eh escuchado en mi vida**

- yo también te amo kai - abrazando aun mas fuerte a kai me siento muy feliz siento como el corazón se me acelera con esas palabras

**-------Pov Kai-----**

**Lo levanto en peso con mis brazos y no puedo evitar girar de alegría lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez solo un pico y empezamos a reír como locos estoy tan feliz me detengo y le don un tierno beso en su acanelado cuello, oh dios su piel es tan suave**

**---------**

No puedo dejar de sonreír y aun mas porque con el beso que kai me dio en el cuello me hizo cosquillas pero siento como el cansancio comienza a invadir mi cuerpo tantas emociones en tan corto lapso de tiempo realmente llega a agotar a cualquiera

- vamos a la cama - le susurro cerca la oído inocente para no hacer mucho escándalo

**-------- Pov Kai----**

**Siento la piel chinita, o es mi imaginación, o mi kot me está insinuando algo más pero al ver su rostro de cansancio, dejo mis perversos pensamientos para otro momento, lo vuelvo a tomar entre mis brazos y lo cargo hasta nuestra habitación para acostarlo**

**-**

-kai puedo caminar solo – dijo el kot mientras un sonrojo se posaba en mis mejillas el que kai me cargara así me hacia feliz no lo niego pero aun así siento algo de vergüenza y aun mas si nos llegáramos a encontrar con uno de los chicos o con el abuelo de Takao, cuando veo su cara parece no tener ganas de soltarme, así que sin oponerme más me acurruco mejor en sus brazos y siento como el cansancio me va ganando al estar entre su cálidos brazos es como un sueño del cual estoy seguro no quiero despertar

**Pronto a pesar de su réplica de dejarlo caminar llegamos a nuestra habitación y lo recuesto en mi cama y le digo:**

**-tranquilo solo dormiremos está bien -además ahora que se q me amas, no te dejare solo en ningún momento koi, porque desde ahora eres mi koi, ¿cierto?**

Sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de mi koi, acaso puedo ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos? parece que no le gusto el gesto que hice pues oigo su bufido, ante esto lo miro cariñosamente y estoy más seguro que antes de que lo amo, lo abrazo por el cuello para besar sus labios en un corto pero tierno beso

- desde ahora y para siempre seré tu koi kai - y ante esto le regala una de las sonrisas más brillantes que kai pudo haber visto

**Decir que estoy feliz es poco, y así sin más me recuesto a su lado y pronto el me abraza y se recuesta en mi pecho****.**

**-duerme amor- le digo besando su frente- mañana será un nuevo día y pienso llevarte a pasear**

**-****¿qué te parece?- además, sabes algo pensé en que sería bueno el decirles a todos lo nuestro, ya sabes para que no sea un secreto y además xq negar lo más maravilloso de mi vida -le dijo kai a un adormilado Rei**

-me encanta la idea de salir a pasear - respondió el kot - y pues tienes razón, debemos decirle a los chicos cobre nuestra relación - dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de kai -pero por ahora solo quiero que me beses y dormirnos, ya tengo mucho sueño - gimoteo en neko haciendo círculos en el pecho de su koi con un pequeño puchero

**Duerme wapo-le dijo a Rei besando su labios y pronto este se quedo dormido, pero kai siguió pensando y recordó una frase q el pensó q nunca en su vida iba a utilizar………….**

"**si me preguntaran acerca de mi vida, diría que estoy agradecido, si me preguntaran la razón, diría que eres tú amor" **

**Y así con ese pensamiento kai durmió en la que en un futuro seria una de las mejores noches de su vida!!**

**Fin..................................**


End file.
